Alrik Ranulfsson
}} King Alrik Ranulfsson is the Dwarf King of Karak Hirn, also known as the Hornhold. He is of the Drazhkarak Clan and rules Karak Hirn alongside his wife, Queen Winnifer Flaxenhair. History Even amongst a race as steeped in custom and tradition as the Dwarfs, King Alrik is regarded as particularly devoted to the customs of his ancestors. He has maintained tradition in spite of having to deal with other races who come to trade with Karak Hirn. Thus have armies under his command composed of ranks of Clansmen and Ironbreakers backed up by loyal Dwarfs with Crossbows like in the days of old rather than utilizing modern inventions like Flame Cannons and Gyrocopters. His great-great-great-grandfather Kurgaz was the founder of Karak Hirn. Tallest and strongest of his kind, he stood head and shoulder above his followers. He and his followers fled during the Time of Woe to the mountain that would eventually become their home: Karak Hirn, the Hornhold. Alrik is more traditionalist than even his father Ranulf and has taken Karak Hirn's Book of Grudges and sought with single-minded dedication to erase every slight. To this end he campaigns against the Greenskins, Skaven, or Elves and extracts a payment in blood for their past misdeeds. It is often heard how Dwarfs have been badly mistreated, but few seek vengeance like Alrik. He would erase every grudge ever held by his clan, and if he lives long enough by Grungni he'll do it. End Times Not much is known about Alrik's or Karak Hirn's role during the End Times. King Alrik pledged his support to High King Thorgrim Grudgebearer in his intention of striking out of their holds and avenging grudges instead of staying on the defensive. However, by the time Karak Eight Peaks fell to the Skaven, all the Dwarf holds were under siege and none could send aid, so it is likely Alrik died defending his home from Skaven invaders. Wargear * Axe of Retribution - As the Karak-Hirn Dwarfs fight their enemies, the bright flash of silver is easily seen as the "Axe of Retribution" rises and falls in deadly arcs. Alrik had this axe made especially for his crusade to avenge the wrongs done to his Hold, and he has sworn not to let it rest until they have all been struck from the ''Book of Grudges. The "Axe of Retribution" has been inscribed with the Grudge and Breaking Runes. * 'Hrappi-klad' - ''Suits of heavy golden armour are the tradicional battle garb of the King of the Karak Hirn and his Shield Bearers. They are plain and unadorned in the functional manner of the Dwarfs, but the protection they offer is far greater than any suit of finely filigreed Elven armour. It has also been marked with the Rune of Shielding. * Kurgaz's Shield - This ancient shield bears a protective magical rune, but is of tremendous size and is far too heavy to use normally. However, since it is a valued heirloom of their founder, the Kings of Karak-Hirn still take it to battle nowadays as a fighting platform borne by two of their strongest followers. * Helm of Eagles - The cunningly wrought runes on this ancient battle-helm give the wearer the sharp eyesight of the hunting eagle as he soars above his prey. No lurking assassins can hide from him, nor secrets be held from his whilst he wears his helm. * Karak-Hirn's ''Book of Grudges'' - The "Great Book of Grudges", or "Dammaz Kron", is held by the High King Thorgrim Grudgebearer, but this is not the only book. In fact, each Hold has their own book, as indeed do many individual Dwarfs. Actually this is only volume of the many that compromise Karak Hirn's collection of grudges. However, this is a unique volume because all the grudges described in its pages have been avenged. Gallery File:King_Alrik2.jpg Alrik_with_hammer.jpg Rey_alrik.JPG Miniatures Dwarf King Alrik Ranulfsson and Shieldbearers (Box Cover).jpg|6th Edition. (Box Cover) AlrikMini.jpg|6th Edition. (Dwarf King Alrik Ranulfsson and Shieldbearers) Sources * : Warhammer Armies: Dwarfs (6th Edition). ** Page 52 ** Page 53 * : The End Times I - Nagash. ** Page 42 * : The End Times IV - Thanquol. ** Page 92 * : Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay: Dwarfs - Stone and Steal ** Page 34 es:Alrik Ranulfsson Category:Dwarf King Category:Karak Hirn Category:A Category:R